


Idk

by Kaikai101



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaikai101/pseuds/Kaikai101





	Idk

Ehhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
